Filosofía de los latidos
by temariskater
Summary: Estar despistada a veces puede llegar a ser bueno, aunque sea en el instituto, ¿verdad? / Pésimo Summary, pero échenle un vistazo  :


_ Espero que os guste, con muchísimo amor, TEMARISKATER_

_ Playlist: Miénteme Una Vez Más – Paulina Rubio, You and Me – Lifehouse. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**One-shot: Filosofía de los latidos**

Se encontraba lejos, a kilómetros, pero eso no importaba, y menos le importaban las explicaciones de ese hombre aburrido. Asuma no era mala persona, era un profesor simpático y buen consejero, el problema era que la asignatura que impartía era Filosofía. Esa era una de las asignatura en las que ella se evadía de todo y de todos, ya que aprobar con nota no le era nada difícil.

Ahora estaba demasiado entretenida dibujando en uno de esos tantos cuadernos que le terminaban quitando por no prestar atención en clase. Hoy estaba perfeccionando sus dibujos de nubes: más grandes, más pequeñas, difuminadas, sin difuminar, con más volumen, con menos volumen...

_ Señorita Ama.

_ Hai, sensei.

_ ¿Podrías repetir mi última frase?

_ Esto... Eh... Filosofar quiere decir...

_ Eso lo dije al comienzo de la clase, hace quince minutos.

El alumnado estalló en carcajadas, mientras Tenten se hacía pequeñita en su silla. Incluso él se rió. Él, el causante de sus problemas. Él, por el que siempre se distraía. Él, tan perfecto siempre... Aunque claro, el Hyuuga no era de esos que se reían porque sí, sólo se reía porque sabía que a ella le molestaba.

Al final de la clase, y de la jornada, los alumnos empezaron a salir atropelladamente. La castaña se quedó hasta que salieron todos, y cinco segundos después, abandonó el aula, con su cuaderno de dibujo en la mano y su mochila colgada al hombro. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que dio un pequeño salto al ver a Neji delante de la puerta, apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

Ahí estaba él. Su piel pálida, sus orbes blancas y puras, ahora cerradas, y su cabello lacio cayendo ligeramente, perfecto aún sin ser colocado a propósito.

La castaña clavó su mirada en él con furia.

_ Hola, Tenten.

Neji abrió lentamente los ojos haciendo que el corazón de la chica se parara momentáneamente.

_ ¿Ya no te ríes?

_ No te habrás enfadado, ¿no?

_ No.

Tenten pasó por su lado con dignidad dispuesta a irse después de semejante sarcasmo que le había escupido al Hyuuga. Sin embargo, Neji la cogió bruscamente por el brazo, tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos, pegados.

_ No te enfades, Ten-ten-chan.

Neji sonrió con malicia al ver cómo la chica se sonrojaba al decir su nombre de esa forma. A continuación, pasó sus brazos atrapando la delicada cintura femenina, mientras a su vez, posaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Tenten tras darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

_ Neji...

_ ¿Hm?

_ No me hagas esto...

La chica miró con nostalgia y tristeza a la pared azul oscuro que tenía en frente, al recordar a todas las mujeres que él podía tener cuando quisiera y todas las noches en las que había llorado porque le había visto besando a otras.

_ ¿Que no haga qué?

_ Neji... Onegai...

_ Tenten...

Neji ya se estaba cansando. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él? Cierto que había estado saliendo con muchas mujeres, pero sólo porque no podía soportar perder su amistad si le pedía salir, cosa que aún no había hecho.

Habían llegado a un punto extraño. No salían pero como si lo fuera. Nadie lo sabía, claro. Se conocían desde pequeños y desde entonces no se habían separado. Además, sus sentimientos habían pasado de la amistad a algo más profundo... Aunque el gran paso apenas lo habían dado una semana atrás.

_**Flashback:**_

La mañana no podía ir peor. Se había quedado dormida, había perdido el autobús y ahora acababa de meterse en un charco, empapándose las medias más de lo que ya estaban, debido a que estaba chispeando y ella no llevaba paraguas.

En cuanto al joven de ojos blancos, también llegaba tarde por culpa de su prima Hanabi. Él si llevaba paraguas, de color azul marino, y andaba a paso acelerado, hasta que vio a la castaña bajándose las medias en medio de la calle desde los muslos hasta los tobillos. No pudo evitar quedase atontado al verla así, con pequeñas gotitas cayendo de su cabello cuyo peinado estaba deshecho, su cara sonrojada por correr y su ceño fruncido por haberse mojado.

Tenten estaba mascullando cosas sobre el agua, los coches y la vida, cuando notó como el agua dejaba de caer sobre ella. Al mirar a su lado descubrió a Neji que le sonreía cálidamente, cosa que apenas hacía jamás.

_ Buenos días.

_ B-Buenos días _ la chica se quedó perdida en los ojos del chico que mostraban ternura _. Esto... Arigato.

Neji sólo asintió y empezaron a caminar, olvidando que llegaban tarde.

_ Hace tiempo que no estábamos así _ musitó la castaña, sumida en sus recuerdos.

_ ¿Así?

_ Como si fuésemos amigos.

_ Somos amigos...

_ Neji, los amigos se hablan, salen juntos y...

_ Somos una clase especial de amigos.

_ Ya, claro... Di la verdad.

Tenten se paró, dejando soltar todo lo que había acumulado durante tantos años.

_ Tenten...

_ ¿Qué?

_ Tú... ¿Piensas que somos amigos? Mejor dicho... ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

Ésa sí que era una buena pregunta. Tenten le quería como más que eso... Pero si le decía que sí, quizá estarían más cerca... Su corazón poquito a poco se encogía mientras se iba deshaciendo... Puede que no se estuviera mojando, pero por su cara caían pequeñas gotas saladas, que eran derramadas por sus ojos color almendra.

_ ¿Tenten?

_ Gomen.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas en un burdo intento de controlar su llanto, pero no sirvió de nada.

Neji se sentía la peor persona del mundo. La había hecho llorar, aunque no sabía cómo.

_ Pero, ¿qué pasa?

_ Nada...

_ No me mientas, Tenten, te conozco.

_ E-Es que tú no lo entiendes... Yo... Es que...

_ Tenten...

Neji al ver su sonrojo y sus lágrimas pudo definir que quizá ella sentía lo mismo que él... Pero eso no era posible... ¿O sí? Tal vez lo mejor era comprobarlo.

Con la mano, algo indeciso, rozó suavemente la mejilla de la chica retirando algunas lágrimas que quedaron grabadas como fuego a la piel de la palma de su mano. Buscó su mirada que rápidamente se había clavado en él debido a ese gesto. Primero, besó su frente, luego su mejilla y, por último, probó esos dulces labios rosados. Sabían aún mejor de lo que había creído siempre. Era una mezcla entre el brillo de labios de manzana que ella solía hacer y su propio sabor. Tiró el paraguas al tomar su cintura intensificando el contacto.

Tenten estaba impactada, aún así, su cuerpo actuó sólo enredando suavemente las manos en el pelo del chico correspondiendo a ese beso, el primero.

Al separarse no dijeron nada. Sólo se volvieron a fundir en uno.

_**Fin de flashback**_

Y ahí estaban ahora. Tenten se soltó de sus brazos.

_ No hagas esto. Duele más de lo que crees.

La castaña bajó su mirada. Cómo odiaba lo que sentía, ojalá se borrara. Eso era una tontería. Sabía perfectamente que nunca se acabaría.

_ No digas estupideces. No eres la única que lo pasa mal...

_ Qué sabrás tú... ¡LA CULPA ES MÍA POR QUERERTE!

El tiempo se detuvo en cuanto la frase se perdió en el tiempo. Neji la miraba por primera vez en su vida sonrojado. Tenten había dicho que le quería. Ella sólo quería que la tierra la engullera y no volver a salir jamás de ella. Tragó en seco volviendo a coger su mochila y su cuaderno que habían quedado también en el suelo, dispuesta a irse.

_ Espera. ¿Quién te dijo que yo no te quiero?

Tenten se cayó quedando sentada en el suelo por culpa del chico de ojos perla que de nuevo, había atrapado sus labios. Tras un intenso beso en el que perdieron la noción del tiempo, se separaron para coger aire.

_ Te qui...

_ Tenten, no lo digas.

_ ¿P-Por qué?

_ Porque eso se demuestra... Y es lo que pienso hacer a partir de ahora.

El chico besó de nuevo a la joven, que creyó derretirse al oír sus palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y... ¡Fin! Espero que os haya gustado. RR, por favor. ;) TEMARISKATER_


End file.
